Harry Potter Poems
by Anne Weasley
Summary: Poems that revolve around my greatest obsession, Harry Potter. Please rr! Note: I do not own any characters, places, or things I may mention in these poems.
1. The Order of the Phoenix

****

Here's a poem I wrote about the long wait for the fifth Harry Potter book. In it I'm addressing JK Rowling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Order of the Phoenix

You don't know how hard it can be

Wanting, waiting, never knowing

When it will come I cannot foresee

Will it be sunny or will it be snowing?

Some people say "it's only a book

How can it mean so much to you"

I reply "why don't you look

At the four published and you'll want it too!"

I must know what happens now

Please let me see

I can't imagine how

Good it will be

I trust you will finish

Before I go crazy

Your mind won't diminish

I know you're not lazy

Just please try to hurry

For my sake and your own

I'll try not to worry

I'll try not to moan

When I read the book 

I know it will be

No matter how long it took

Even better than three


	2. Wizard Book

****

I wrote this after I heard the Avril Lavigne song for the first time. My lyrics explain the first time I read Harry Potter and how obsessed I am now. I like this song but it probably isn't interesting to anyone but me. Oh well, I'll post it anyway. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the tune or original lyrics to this song.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Wizard Book"

To the tune of "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne

It was a book

I was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

It was unread

I had all day

What more can I say

It wanted me

But I did yell that I would never want it as well

But as I was sick

With nothing to do

I began reading and read all day through

It was a wizard book

I just had to take a look

It was the best book I ever read

Many books made me stare

But none of these could compare 

This was the best book on the earth

It's been three years now

I still sit at home

Reading my books I'm not alone

There's something new

Guess what I see

They made a movie of number two

I called up my friends 

I let them know

Then I got them

Tickets to see the show

At the theater 

There was a huge crowd

I watched the book I almost turned down

It was a wizard book

I just had to take a look

It was the best book I ever read

Now the author's a superstar

The books are famous by far

I so easily saw just what it's worth

__

Repeat

Sorry to those who have missed out

It's not too late to read it now

I'd recommend it to my good friends

Can't wait to see how the story ends

To those who just couldn't see

Just how good this book can be

There is more than meets the eye

Look at the words that are inside

It's just a book 

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

I am in love

Haven't you heard

How this book just rocks my world

I love my wizard book

I'm so glad I took that look

I'll read these books forever more

I'll be at the bookstore when

A book comes out again

You know, the one that's after four.

__

Repeat


	3. God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs

****

God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs

God rest ye merry hippogriffs

Stay here, don't fly away

Since you are proud, to you I bow

Bend to your knee, I pray

And if you don't return the bow

I'd better back away

I look into your brilliant orange eyes

Try not to blink

And look into your brilliant orange eyes

Head of an eagle, and its wings

And body of a horse

Your talons sharp beneath your beak

Could take me down by force

But if you bow to me right now

I'll stroke your beak, of course

I look into your brilliant orange eyes

Try not to blink

And look into your brilliant orange eyes

You hippogriffs are noble

Your gleaming coats are smooth

And when you lift your wings to soar

So gracefully you move

I will politely bend my knee

I hope you will approve

I look into your brilliant orange eyes

Try not to blink

And look into your brilliant orange eyes


	4. The Closet Theory

****

The Closet Theory

__

My friend and I came up with a theory about Ron and Hermione getting together. We called it the Closet Theory because in the scenario we came up with, Harry walks in on Ron and Hermione kissing in a closet. This poem explains the reasons that this theory is obviously correct.

I've never seen two people

Who should be together more

Than Ron Weasley and Hermione

Behind a closet door

All evidence points toward them

It's our very strongest theory

Whether they should be together 

Is certainly no query

Let us first examine 

Who Hermione should not be with

Out of all the boys at Hogwarts

Two relationships are a myth

  
Although she's dating Krum

I see no evidence that 

She likes him more than a friend

Or even more than her cat

The subject of Hermione and Harry

Has come up much before

But they are just platonic friends

And surely nothing more

Now let us turn to Ron

The youngest Weasley boy

Without Hermione in his life

He would have no joy

Although they argue often

There can be no doubt

That these two are very close 

This theory is well thought out

Ron idolized Krum

Until the Yule Ball came

Then we obviously saw

His feelings were not the same

The enemy he called Krum

And though his words fell short

He must have wished he's asked her first

And not as a last resort

When Harry saw them fighting 

Late that night they were quite mad

He saw Hermione had gotten the point 

Much better than Ron had

And whenever Krum was mentioned 

Ron would get choleric

He'd even dent school property

And act rather barbaric

But Ron is not the only one

Who harbors secret feelings

Hermione could get quite upset 

With Ron's romantic dealings

When Fleur kissed Ron upon the cheek

Hermione fiercely scowled

Just think how angry she would be

If Ron sent Fleur an owl

And then as they all said goodbye

And Fleur gave Ron a smile

Hermione again began to scowl

And did so for a while

When they all got off the train 

Hermione gave Harry a kiss

But this was for the ordeal he'd faced 

Purely platonic was this

Now I am certain

In the sixth book they will be

Together as a couple

Just you wait and see

If they by chance break up

It surely will not last

Just look how they always make up 

From their arguments in the past

Now I must reiterate 

This next stanza verbatim

But it is so important

There's no other ultimatum

I've never seen two people

Who should be together more 

Than Ron Weasley and Hermione

Behind a closet door


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

****

Defense Against the Dark Arts

If you're looking for a job

There are quite a few you could choose

Check today's Daily Prophet

It is certain that you can't lose

There are openings at the Ministry

Try Gringotts or the Three Broomsticks

Or perhaps you would prefer 

A job manufacturing wizard tricks

But there is on e job to stay clear of

A position that can't be filled

Those who have tried to take it 

Have either left quickly or been killed

Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher

Is not something you should rush to try

There's a good chance you won't last long

Or your normal life will go awry

One teacher of the Dark Arts

Knew too much about what he said

He had something that was quite dark

Residing on the back of his head

All year no one suspected him

As he worked just for the Dark Lord

And although he did deserve it

The fact that he died cannot be ignored

The next teacher to grace Hogwarts

Had loads of fame and lots of wealth

And he seemed to like his subject

Almost as much as he liked himself

But he didn't turn out to be

The man many thought they adored

And at the end of that school year 

He was impaled upon his own sword

Finally there came a man

Who was quite fit for his position

His teaching style was effective

And he had a kind disposition

The best teacher so far he was

But he had secrets too

When Snape revealed him to the school

His teaching career was through

Yet another teacher was different still

He was quite strange to look at

An auror, or so he said

He wasn't so truthful about that

The trouble all year was caused by him

And the rising of evil he did assist

But before he could tell all he knew

He received a horrible kiss

Finally, no teacher could be found

So the Minister appointed a new one

She was quite an evil toad

And wouldn't let Hogwarts have any fun

Day after day she made her decrees

And punished the breaking of imaginary rules

But she got her comeuppance in the end

She and those who respected her looked like fools

Now the position is open again

But you see why not to apply

With all the dangers at Hogwarts school

It's just better not to try


	6. A Lament For Sirius

**A Lament for Sirius**

Brave and clever, loyal, true

When evil grows, by and by

The innocent are the first to die

His life was filled with terrible pain

Good friends betrayed

To their end

He sought revenge, but he in turn

Was framed for crimes and he received

A sentence he did not deserve

Twelve years he suffered, locked away

Alone in dark

Where despair reigned

But he escaped and then it seemed

He would be free

Not meant to be

They still pursued him with fervor

He had to hide

Where he would not be found

Evil and dark, Grimmauld Place

He never wanted to return

But there he had to stay alone

But then something happened so suddenly

His godson in trouble

He had to go

He bravely fought with all he had

Beyond the veil

His life did fail

Those who loved him will despair

A loyal friend

And godfather

There will never be another

Just like him

Brave, loyal, true

He deserved a second chance

To live again

For happiness

Brave and clever, innocent

When evil grows, by and by

The innocent are the first to die


	7. The Cave

**The Cave**

In the cave

Silent as the grave

Except for the waves

Of the curséd lake

Fell the chill of dark magic of long ago

See the corpses in the water, in the undertow

When you pay your tribute to the cave wall

Edge around the lake, careful not to fall

Raise from the murky depths a one man boat

Then cross to the island over this travesty of a moat

Impenatrable green liquid is all that you see there

If you desire what's beneath it, drink if you dare

Those who manage to survive and grasp what lies below

Have, waiting in the water, a far more evil foe

Not much will save you, as the rotting hand draws near

Especially if it is death and darkness that you fear

If you cannot pass them it is certain you will die

You will become his servant and forever you will lie

In the cave

Silent as the grave

Except for the waves

Of the curséd lake


	8. A book

A book.

Not too big, but by no means small;

Unremarkable in shape.

Bright colors like the summer sun

Catch the eye at just a glance.

So many others on the shelf;

It seems just one of many,

But what importance lies within

Is not revealed to all.

The culmination of my adolescence exists between its pages;

The wishes, hopes, and dreams of ages are captured in this tome;

Years of my life are held in it;

Joy, sadness, all that comes with it;

Those that I love with all my heart

Play out their final chapters here.

To many it may never be much better than any other is.

To them it's good, but nothing special;

Perhaps it's great, but soon forgotten,

But to me it is more precious than a thousand of its kind,

And I know deep within my heart that I will never ever find

Again, another book like this.

Though I'll read many that I love,

Deathly Hallows and the Harry Potter

Will always be above.


End file.
